Of Heaven and Earth
by Jadej.j
Summary: Growing up in the Saiyuki world isn't easy, especially for a young boy. He must learn how to deal with whatever life throws at him, but what if it meant losing the ones he loved? Will he be able to move on and allow others to come close to him or will he


Disclaimer: Everything except for Gohan & Kitsune does not belong to these authoresses: Jadej.j and Wingzero.  
  
Japanese Terms to Know & Learn .  
  
Baka: Idiot, Ero kappa: Perverted water demon Hanyou: Half-demon, Harisen: Sanzo's paper fan Hentai: Pervert Hikari: Light, Kisama: Swear word Kitsune: Fox, Saru: Monkey, Youkai: Demon, Kami: God, Tenkai: Heaven  
  
Note I asked Wingzero if I could use Kitsune for this fic and she said yes if you need a bio e-mail her at Nekowingzeroyahoo.comfiverfun2001 and Wingzero help with the editing  
  
Growing up in the Saiyuki world isn't easy, especially for a young boy. He must learn how to deal with whatever life throws at him, but what if it meant losing the ones he loved? Will he be able to move on and allow others to come close to him or will he end up alone?   
  
Theme: Angst/Action  
  
Of Heaven and Earth  
  
Shouts and explosion filled the Prince of War's ears as he shouted his orders to his men. Swords clashed and screams echoed throughout the clouds of Tenkai. The Prince of War's flaming sword flashed and burned his enemies near him. An explosion and flash of light filled the Prince of War's senses. That was all he remembered as his world turned black.  
  
Playing a game of tag with his friend, Samuel, a young boy laughed as he ran; blue hair whipping in the wind. He was on his way home after picking mushrooms for his mother. Green eyes darted around searching for the long blond hair belonging to his friend.  
  
There were four guardians of Eden: earth, fire, wind, and water. Samuel had been picked to be the wind guardian and two girls were chosen to be the guardians of fire and water; yet, no one had been selected for the earth.  
  
"Samuel, where are you?" Green eyes looked around. A sound of cloth fluttering caught his attention. "Samuel?"  
  
His gaze settled upon a man looking at the waterfall. The man stood still as wind poured against him, red embroidered flames crept up from the bottom of the light purple robe clinging to his body. The boy wondered how it remained on the man's shoulders. This was the first time he had ever seen this man in Eden.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Turning around, the man looked at the boy with one gold eye and one blue eye: a kami. The boy gasped.  
  
Upon closer inspection, Gohan noticed that the kami had chains hanging from his wrists; they chimed out as if singing a sad song as the kami moved to face the boy as he spoke. "I know this isn't the Tenkai, but it looks very similar."  
  
"How did you end up in Eden?" the boy questioned. He moved closer to the kami now looming over him.  
  
"The last I remembered I was in battle and an explosion. Next I'm here." The chains jingled as he moved his hand.  
  
The boy now stood in front of the kami. He noticed the blood dripping down the kami's side and his leg. After placing down the basket, he ripped a piece of cloth from his shirt.  
  
"We'd better look after that wound."  
  
"It doesn't bother me since I'm immortal. I am called Homura." The kami reached out to touch the boy's chin. He was surprised the boy didn't flinch. "You don't fear me?"  
  
The boy shook his head. "You don't look like you wish to harm me. I'm Gohan." The green eyed boy smiled warmly. "This is Eden, my home." He motioned toward Homura's crimson soaked clothes. "I still think you should clean those wounds." Gohan leaned down and tied the piece of cloth around Homura's leg. He picked up the basket while staring up at kami's eyes, "Would you like to come to my house for dinner?"  
  
Having no one ever politely asked him to join anything, Homura accepted. He watched the boy turn to go home. "Lead the way then, Gohan."  
  
"We'd better be careful. My friend Samuel is in the woods. We were playing tag and he might jump us." Smiling, Gohan skipped down the path, followed by the kami.  
  
Homura wondered how a place on earth seemed to remind him of Tenkai. Unlike his home, a waterfall streamed off the cliff. Sparkling clean water flowed through the rivers. Sunlight shined through the branches as the pair walked down the path. "Tell me about Eden."  
  
Giving the kami his attention, Gohan turned to him. "There is only one way to show you what Eden is all about. It's the lookout point."  
  
Homura arched an eyebrow but just nodded. "Show me this lookout point then."  
  
Gohan pointed to a path heading up a hill. "This way." He went up the path with Homura trailing behind.  
  
The trees parted to reveal a town. His breath was taken away upon the sight. It was like nothing he had seen before. In the middle, a tower rose to the sky with roads wrapping around it. Cliffs surrounded the magnificent city.  
  
"The tower in fact is our library. It houses our history and ideas for future."  
  
Homura noted the tower was in the center of the growing town. "I never thought anything could be breath taking as Tenkai."  
  
Gohan's cheeks turned red. "I can't say as I haven't seen your home Tenkai."  
  
"It is very similar except we are on clouds. Are you not worried about attacks?"  
  
The boy shook his head, "Eden is well protected from people since it's hidden inside the cliffs," Gohan motioned to the towering giants, "See. There are only a few different ways out. I just can't tell you about them yet." Gohan had a serious look. The kami could tell by tone of the boy's voice that this information was a secret among the boy's people.  
  
Homura rubbed Gohan's head. "You said something about dinner?"  
  
Gohan was blushing again and nodded, "This way." He hurried down the hill and back to the other path with Homura not far behind. Small flowers poked out here and there between the trees, branches well groomed and kept from hanging in the path. Upon clearing the path a glaring light blinded Homura.  
  
When his eyes cleared they opened up to see farm land. Outside a house near the trees, a woman was cutting wood.  
  
"Mom!" Gohan broke into a run.  
  
Homura watched the boy sprint over to the woman. The kami did take a double take. The woman had crimson color hair and eyes. -A Hanyou?!?!- He quickly joined the pair.  
  
"I told you I would cut the wood."  
  
"I know, but you've been gone too long to pick mushrooms." Her crimson hair blew in the wind. Then she saw Homura heading their way. "Gohan, go in the house."  
  
Blinking, Gohan didn't understand why his mom was nervous about Homura. "It's okay, this is Homura." The boy turned and waved the kami over. "He said he was in a battle, fell out of the sky, and ended up in Eden. This is my mom, Shiori."  
  
"Welcome to our home then." The woman was nervous.  
  
Homura understood her fear. "Don't worry about who you are dear. I too am an outcast with my own people."  
  
The woman let out a breath she was holding. "So one of your parents?"  
  
Nodding, Homura didn't like thinking about it. He didn't understand why his parents decided to have him for it was against the rules. After he was born, he was toss into a cell. He remained there until he was an adult.  
  
Gohan didn't understand the tension between the two but that didn't stop him from speaking up. "We'd better see to those wounds." He took Homura's hand and slowly pulled him into his house.  
  
The long blond hair boy kept his distance when he saw the kami with Gohan. He thought it was strange how Gohan could be so calm talking to that kami. He let the wind bring the words to his ears for he needed to know what Gohan was telling this kami. So far it was just small talk. No talk about guardians and their powers; just the one note of being more than one entry or exit. The blond boy disappeared into the wind.  
  
"Mom did you see Samuel?" Gohan inquired as he placed the basket down on the kitchen's counter.  
  
"No I haven't seen your friend Samuel, dear." Shiori answered. She started up the stove and then moved to cut the vegetables.  
  
Gohan grabbed a few cold drinks out of the fridge. "Here you go Homura." The peach drink was placed in front of kami.  
  
"Thank you, Gohan. You and your mother didn't have to do this."  
  
"It's okay, Homura. You are our guest," Gohan assured him.  
  
The kami was taken back by the hospitality from Gohan and his mother. He heard about earth and its people, the humans and the youkai, from the other kami that had gone to Earth before. He experienced new feelings on his visit.  
  
Homura watched the pair make dinner, wondering what it was like Gohan's mother to grow up as a hanyou. He could tell both were very happy but where was the boy's father? Gohan washed the mushrooms while his mother was adding spice to the steak. Most of the food was set in the over as some of the vegetables were dropped in water to boil.  
  
Gohan's mother sat down as her son retrieved the dishes. He set the table for the three of them.  
  
"How do you like being in Eden so far, Homura?" The hanyou questioned, playing with her crimson hair.  
  
"It reminds me my home, Tenkai; yet, it feels so different." Homura surveyed around the simple house. "Where is your husband?"  
  
The room became quiet. "I have no husband." She spoke softly, before standing up to check on the meal. Homura watched her move: a lovely woman, a child and no husband. "You must worry about Gohan all the time then."  
  
Shiori turned and looked at Homura. "Yes, he's my little angel but he also a hand full at times."  
  
Gohan appeared sheepish for a moment. "Mom!!!"  
  
Homura laughed. "I'm pleased to know you, Shiori and your son, Gohan." Shiori too blushed this time.  
  
"It is an honor to have you at our table, Homura." She pulled the steak out of the oven. Its aroma filled the small room. The steak and vegetables were placed on different plates and brought to the table.  
  
Just as Homura was about to eat there was a knock on the door. Gohan rose from the table and headed for the door.  
  
"Allow me, Gohan." Homura was behind the boy, causing Gohan to almost jump from the sound of kami's voice.  
  
"Okay." Gohan stepped to the side, permitting Homura to open the door. Light filled the house as a man came into room.  
  
"My lord we been worry about you." A thin man in pale blue robes stated. The arms appeared to be torn off. What seemed to be bandages were wrapped around his stomach and arms, from the under his shoulders to his wrists. His light green hair was tied up with yellow ribbons.  
  
"Hello Shien." Homura spoke as Gohan watched the other kami talk to Homura. Green eyes were full of wonder, though crimson eyes were filled with fear.  
  
"Gohan, come here." Shiori's voice wavered. It was when the other kami noted the boy.  
  
"Who is this Homura?" Shien's looked down to see the blue hair boy staring at him. "He seems to have no fear of us."  
  
"This is Gohan. He helped me when I found myself here." Nodding, Homura rubbed Gohan's head. "I have to go now." Seeing the sadness in the boy's eyes, he felt a tug in his heart. "Here's something for you to remember me." Homura pulled off one of his purple prayer beads and dropped them over Gohan's head. "We may never meet again Gohan, but I will not forget you either." With those words, Homura and Shien were gone in a flash of light.  
  
Gohan played with the beads in his hand. He hoped that Homura wouldn't get into trouble for talking with him, but he never knew. He turned and went back to his dinner with his mother. Stopping for a moment, he glanced back at where Homura was standing. -Good bye Homura.- The boy then sat down and ate his dinner.  
  
Four months had gone by since Gohan had met Homura. Today was his birthday. While the boy went out to get the fire wood, it started to rain very hard.  
  
He knew his mom has a surprise for him, but just wanted to spend time with his mom. That was all he needed.  
  
With the rain coming down in sheets, Gohan sought shelter underneath the trees. Thunder crashed creating deafening sounds. The lightning did little to help him see or he would have gone home. The rain looked like silver sheets when the lightning flashed.  
  
Gohan shivered from being drench in the rain. He wondered how it could rain so hard so fast. There was a deafening sound of something coming down. It wasn't thunder. His heart picked up as fear grew inside him.  
  
"MOM!!!"  
  
Dashing from underneath the trees, his legs carried him back to where his house once was. Now there was only was mud and rock.  
  
With only one thought in mind, he boy dug into the mud for what seemed to be hours.  
  
His eyes were red from crying or from the rain hitting him in the face. His throat became sore after yelling for his mother. Pain both filled his heart and fingers. The young boy now could smell the blood coming from his hands.  
  
He didn't know if she was trapped or not. All he knew was he was now alone.  
  
"Mom..." Gohan spoke out to no one.  
  
"It's alright. We'll try to find her."  
  
Gohan turned around to see a group of monks though one stuck out. He wore a chakra on his forehead and scripture on his shoulders. Holding his hand out, he beckoned the boy. "Come let me tend to your hands."  
  
Trembling from the cold, Gohan's gaze didn't leave the monk before him.  
  
The sanzo moved closer to Gohan and kneeled in front of him. Soft blue eyes looked into scared green eyes. "I will look after you now." He slowly picked up Gohan.  
  
Shivering Gohan moved closer into the warmth. While the other monks check the area for others, the sanzo carried Gohan away from the area of death and sadness. He noted the boy had fallen as sleep. He didn't know if the boy had any other family than his mother so he decided to keep the boy at his side as his student. The monk inspected at the boy's hands. Just small cuts and the blood had stopped.  
  
"It seems the gods have other plans for you now. They have delivered you into my hands."  
  
After some time, the two arrived at the temple. "This will be your new home little one."  
  
Green eyes and looked at the temple. "Home?" Gohan was scared and confused. He had lost his mother and home. All he had left was the clothes on his back and the prayer beads that Homura had given him.  
  
"Yes home." The monk walked into the grounds of the temple. "Our home."  
  
Two weeks had gone by. Samuel found Gohan at the temple. The boys hugged, glad that the other was safe.  
  
"I thought you were dead." Samuel checked Gohan out, not believing Gohan was living with the monks. He also found out those purple prayer beads were from that kami he saw Gohan with before the cliffs came down.  
  
"This is what I was talking about. I think you'll be a great Guardian. Come on we need you to be guardian of Earth for Eden."  
  
Gohan nervously played with the purple beads. "I don't know. My Master keeps me very busy."  
  
Blue eyes glared at Gohan. "At least see if the spirit of Earth wants you." Samuel toyed with his long braid of blond hair.  
  
Then Tochi came over to the pair. "Something wrong, Gohan?"  
  
Samuel took a step back. The monk had chakra on his forehead and scripture on his shoulders. "Tochi Sanzo. I should have realize it was you Gohan was talking about. I need to speak to you about your student, Gohan."  
  
Gohan watched Samuel and his master Tochi go and talk. He could tell Samuel wouldn't take no for answer. Gohan played with the prayer beads while he waited for those two finish arguing.  
  
15 minutes later Gohan was grumbling beside Samuel as they headed to the chamber of Guardians. Gohan didn't really think he should be the guardian of earth but Samuel did. The chamber was inside the cliff walls. This didn't make Gohan any happier. Two sisters, Mizura and Hitori, were the guardians of Water and Fire.  
  
"So you found him." Hitori sat near a pit of fire. The flames lapped against her skin but didn't burn her. Her younger sister was taking a drink of water from the small spring of fresh water.  
  
"Good to have you Gohan." Mizura smiled at Gohan. She also noticed Gohan wasn't so happy. "Why are you upset?"  
  
Green eyes looked into ice blue eyes. "I feel like I've been backed into a corner." Gohan glared at Samuel.  
  
"But I think you're the one to become the Earth Guardian." Samuel returned the glare.  
  
"Let's just get this over with." Sighing, Gohan headed over to the seat with a patch of earth beside it.  
  
Samuel sat near the door way where the wind blew in and surrounded him.  
  
Gohan wrapped his arms around him as Samuel spoke out. "Hear me Guardians of Eden. I have brought to you the one who would be the host of Guardian of Earth."  
  
Gohan closed his eyes and listened to the fire, wind and water make their noises: gurgling, cracking and hissing. He put his hands into the soil beside him. Earth could be silent but deadly as the other elements. Gohan felt strange for a moment. Like something was watching him from the shadows.  
  
It hit him fast and hard. Gohan wanted to scream out but found no voice in his throat. The last thing he remembered was glaring at Samuel as he black out.  
  
He woke up a couple of hours later. The first thing he saw was a pair of ice blue eyes. Mizura placed a damp cloth on the boy's forehead.  
  
"My shoulder feels like it's on fire." Gohan's voice was just a whisper.  
  
"It's the mark of being a Guardian." Mizura smiled at Gohan. She backed off when Gohan sat up.  
  
"So Samuel received his wish but that all he's getting." Gohan slowly stood up. "You tell him I'm going back the temple."  
  
"But Gohan..." Mizura tried to say something more but Gohan placed his hand up and glared at her.  
  
"I have nothing against you or your sister, Mizura but I don't belong here. I'm going back to Master Tochi."  
  
Gohan then stumbled out of the room and into the sunlight. Noting it was getting dark, he moved swiftly back to the temple. Tochi Sanzo was waiting for him. Gohan want to hug the man but held back.  
  
"Samuel got his wish, Master Tochi." Gohan lowered his head.  
  
"It's okay, Gohan. What's important is you came back." He gripped the boy's shoulder. Both entered the temple.  
  
Samuel wasn't happy at all with Gohan's decision, but he was glad that there were now four Guardians. He hoped now there would be some balance within the elements.  
  
"Don't disappoint me Gohan." Samuel spoke into the wind. "Or all the problems will be on your hands." The blond watched the temple from a distance. "Only time will tell wouldn't it. Only time."  
  
Three years went by for Gohan. By now he believed his mother was gone. He might have lost his mother, but he gained a father. Tochi Sanzo was someone that Gohan needed through these hard times. Both of them could be found under the sakura tree reading scrolls and books or even just taking a nap. Gohan found out he could draw very well. He drew drawings of his mother to remember her face as well a few of Homura which surprised Tochi.  
  
Then there was a change in the air. Tochi Sanzo decided to leave Eden to find out what this evil that was growing in the air. While packing his belongings, he heard Gohan enter the room.  
  
"Master Tochi?" Gohan's voice echoed. The elder monk turned to look at the boy he had brought into the temple three years ago. The young monk's robes hid most of his body from prying eyes. Long flowing blue hair was tied on this left side of his face as green eyes seemed to shine.  
  
"Yes Gohan?" Tochi Sanzo smiled at his pupil. He watched as Gohan shift his weight from one foot to the other. He could tell the boy wanted to ask an important question. "Don't be shy. You've been one of my best pupils these past three years."  
  
"Then why are you leaving by yourself? No guards to accompany you on the outside." Resolved, Gohan walked up to Tochi. "I...I want to come with you. I have the Guardian of Earth inside me and I've been learning how to control it." Worry green eyes showed concern. "Please Master Tochi. Let me come with you."  
  
Tochi Sanzo was taken back. He didn't think Gohan would ask him to come along. He knew Gohan didn't leave the temple very much because of Samuel. The boy kept coming to the temple to see Gohan. Sometimes it was friendly chatter but most of the time both boys fought over something. So Gohan remained deep inside the temple to avoid Samuel.  
  
Tochi looked into Gohan's eyes and could tell the boy had made up his mind. He was going to follow him any where even if it meant leaving Eden.  
  
"Are you sure you want to come with me?" Tochi clasped his hands together and waited for his student to speak.  
  
Gohan looked up at his mentor, friend, and a person he saw as a father. "Hai."  
  
"Then let's get ready to go." Turning around, Tochi picked up an empty backpack for Gohan. "Get what you need the most and meet me at gate."  
  
Gohan took the backpack. "Thank you. I won't hold you back." He turned and dashed to his room to pack.  
  
Tochi Sanzo smiled. "I know you won't, Gohan."  
  
Luck was with the pair as they headed for the Earth Gate. Samuel hadn't been hanging around the temple gate this morning though Gohan kept an eye out for any of the others. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Samuel but he did leave a note with the head monk for him.  
  
"I'm not sorry I didn't say good-bye to Samuel. I know he would have found away to chain me to the wall." Gohan played with the prayer beads. He had the backpack on and a medicine box of potions and herbs for he was learning to be an apothecary.  
  
"It's sad that Samuel is obsessed with you." Tochi walked beside Gohan as they approached the gate. "Well this is it. No turning back now." He gripped Gohan's shoulder. "We'd better get going."  
  
Samuel was running to the Earth Gate. How could Gohan do this to him? He was his best friend, wasn't he? He couldn't let him leave not like this. "GOHAN!!!"  
  
As the blond came into view of the gate his eyes were blinded and when his vision was cleared he could tell Gohan was gone.  
  
"GOHAN! COME BACK!!!!"  
  
The journey started out great. The world was full of wonder and beautiful to Gohan's senses. As the pair walked, they talked about what this new evil that had been growing. Tochi Sanzo had been outside of Eden a few times before. They headed to another temple to talk to the other monks about the growing evil.  
  
It took three days to reach the temple. Gohan drew pictures of Tochi Sanzo as he cooked the meals and fished.  
  
They were walking up the stairs to temple. "Do you think we'll find some answers, Master Tochi?" The wind blew across Gohan's face.  
  
"I hope so Gohan. I don't like what I've seen and heard." Tochi frowned from images he recalled from the last town they've been in. Some youkai lost control, killing many people and starting fires.  
  
"I only hope we can stop this before it becomes more serous." The pair reached the gate of the temple. Tochi pulled the cord to ring the bell.  
  
A monk opened the door and his mouth dropped. "Another Sanzo?" He ducked back into the temple.  
  
Gohan looked at his master. "Maybe our luck is changing."  
  
"It does sound good. Another Sanzo may have answers for us." Tochi smiled at Gohan. The door swung open to a group of monks. They greeted Tochi Sanzo and welcomed him to the temple. Gohan felt he was left out but for some reason the hairs on the back of his neck rose up so he kept close to his master.  
  
Meizuru Sanzo didn't believe his luck. He would get his hands on another Sutra for his new mistress. He decided to take a new path for himself, which he would be the one to remove all other Sanzos. He would be the only one with the wisdom to use the Sutras. -My poor fellow Sanzo. You came to your death.-  
  
Meizuru Sanzo was true to his word. Everything almost went according to his plan, though one thing went wrong. He didn't factor in the Guardian of Earth.  
  
Meizuru laughed at Tochi and Gohan as the other monks scream, died, and some in fact change into monsters.  
  
Youkai spilled out of the woods and killed the monks with Meizuru commanding them.  
  
"Master Tochi we have to get out now." Gohan dashed pass some of the youkai as he shouted.  
  
Before Master Tochi could say something, he noticed Gohan start to glow. The earth began to shake and the ground broke open. Youkai screamed and Meizuru disappeared. The attack was successful except for one thing, but Tochi was caught in the quake as well.  
  
The earth became still as Gohan ran to his master's side. "I'm sorry. I couldn't stop it." Tears ran down Gohan's face.  
  
"Not your fault." Tochi touched Gohan's face. "It seems I won't be going back to Eden."  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Don't talk like that Master Tochi." Fear grew in Gohan's voice.  
  
"Listen to me Gohan. It seems Meizuru has betrayed us. You must leave and take the Sutra with you."  
  
Gohan was shaking his head and his hand gripped the robe. "Don't die, please don't leave me." Tears dripped off of Gohan's chin.  
  
"My time is up Gohan. You must become a Sanzo. I know you can do it."  
  
Tochi smiled, raising his hand and his fingers touch Gohan's forehead a chakra apear on Gohan's head. "Hurry you must...run..." His breath became short. "Take what is yours now...just leave me here."  
  
Gohan shook his head. "No I can't... you must live..."  
  
The light in Tochi's eyes slowly disappeared. "No more time...my student...you are now the keeper of the sutra. Keep it safe." Tochi then pass away in the boy's arms.  
  
"No..." Gohan slowly took the robe and crown. They were his now. He pulled the body over to a crack in the earth and pushed him into it. "Good bye, Master Tochi."  
  
The rain came down hard as Gohan walked away.  
  
Meizuru Sanzo limped into Houtou Castle. He moved to where he could find his Mistress. He removed the robes and donned on a lab coat.  
  
"I'm sorry Lady Gyoukumen Kousho. Something happened and I had no control over." He held a white rabbit toy in his hands and slippers were on his feet.  
  
"And here I thought a sanzo could get his hands on another sanzo's sutra." The woman on the throne frowned.  
  
"He had a boy with him that had control over the element of earth and killed everyone near him. I even believe the sanzo didn't leave unscarred from this battle." He lit a smoke and petted the toy's head.  
  
"Well then make sure you check the area for him and this boy." The woman painted her nails.  
  
"As you wish, Lady Gyoukumen Kousho." Meizuru turned to leave.  
  
"Oh Dr. Ni, please bring this boy back alive. Someone with the power to control the earth would be useful to me."  
  
"I understand."  
  
The ex-Sanzo then returned to his lab and planed his search for Tochi Sanzo and the boy that controlled the element of earth. He had become a scientist, because he hated the ways of the monks, but he love the power that his late master's sutra was capable of. He would learn the secrets and become one of the most powerful men in the world. He puffed smoke from the cancer-stick and smile. His fingers flew across the keyboard.  
  
A few years had past since Gohan had become a sanzo, but he kept out of sight from most people. He just turned thirteen. The boy had grown into the robes and wore the golden crown on his head. Carrying his medicine box over his shoulder, he located a temple as he climbed up a hill. -A warm meal, warm bath, and a warm bed tonight.- Gohan smiled.  
  
The monks fully greeted Gohan before showing him to a room. Gohan politely requested a bath to be made for him. The boy monk that was assigned him nodded and hurried off to get the bath ready. Gohan stripped his outer robes and placed the crown on the nightstand beside the bed. He slipped his medicine box under the bed. A knock on the door made the boy turn around quickly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your bath is ready Gohan Sanzo." The boy monk bowed. "I will take you there." He turned and waited for Gohan to follow.  
  
As the pair walk down the hallway, other monks were doing their chores. "Tell me has there been any youkai causing you trouble of late?"  
  
The boy turned and looked at Gohan. "There's just been one out in the woods, a child. We are lucky."  
  
"This youkai, have you killed it yet?" Gohan looked around the busy temple.  
  
"No, we haven't. It's just a child, and the only thing it has been doing is stealing food."  
  
The boy monk opened a door and showed Gohan his bath. "Enjoy."  
  
"I will, thank you." Gohan enter the room and close the door behind him.  
  
A white flash darted through the woods. A boy with wild white hair looked around with golden eyes. His ears twitched as well his tail. His stomach growled and he looked towards the temple. He needed to eat and the monks always ran away from him. He liked playing tricks too. The monks were easy to trick. He bounced towards the temple with plans to fill his stomach and trick the monks into running into one another.  
  
Gohan finished his bath. He was wearing just his jeans. Brushing his long hair, he heard screams, emanating from the outside. The brush hit the floor as Gohan grab his sutra and exited his room. He ran into the court yard.  
  
There was the youkai he was told about. So the boy monk was right it was just a child. It was up in the tree eating the peaches. A few monks ran past Gohan, soaking wet.  
  
"A fox youkai," Gohan smiled, "known to be mischief makers." The young sanzo moved closer to the peach tree.  
  
The white fox was munching on the peaches. Gohan noted this youkai's energy was different from other demons he had encounter since his master's death.  
  
"Hello." Gohan spoke out loud to the youkai in the tree.  
  
Golden eyes turned to look at the young Sanzo on the ground. A peach was still in his mouth. His eyes blinked and ears twitched. It swallowed what was in its mouth.  
  
He didn't recall hitting this monk with a water balloon but his hair was already wet. The fox also noticed that the monk had no robes on but a pair of black jeans on.  
  
"You are a strange looking monk." Golden eyes glared at Gohan.  
  
"I am my own person so I dress as I please." Gohan crossed his arms. "You have disturbed my dinner and my rest. Would you be so kind to come down from the peach tree now?"  
  
Suddenly Gohan had to dodge peach pits. The fox snickered and jumped to another branch. "Silly monk."  
  
Gohan rubbed his cheek. "I might be a silly monk but I will get you down from that tree." He stomped his foot on the ground, causing the whole area to shake violently.  
  
The white fox dug his claws into the trunk of the tree. "What did you do?" Golden eyes blinked in shock.  
  
"Let's say I know how to make the earth shake, rattle, and roll." Gohan stomped the ground again. He shook his head as he look at the fox clinging to the trunk of the tree. "Come down and I might find you something else to eat other than peaches."  
  
Fox ears twitched. "Really?" The fox looked around to see if it was a trap. It was just him and the silly monk in the court yard at the moment. Gohan nodded. The fox slowly came down the tree. Gohan knew he only had a spilt second chance to do this right.  
  
As the fox hit the ground, Gohan grabbed the boy's neck chanting. A green light flashed and paper flew around both boys. "Return to your human form." Gohan shouted.  
  
Golden eyes rolled back. The tail and ears disappeared. When it was all done both Gohan and the white fox youkai sank to the ground. Gohan was tired but awake while the youkai was sleeping.  
  
"Master Gohan, are you alright?" The young monk ran up behind him.  
  
Gohan nodded his head and looked at the sleeping youkai. He picked up the boy and noted the gold limiter around his neck.  
  
"Is he dangerous?" The boy spoke.  
  
Gohan turned around and held the youkai close. "Not any more. His powers have been sealed. Of course, he's much stronger than any human but now his mind will be clear." He headed back to his room with the youkai.  
  
"Shouldn't he be lock up?" The boy monk stepped back in fear when Gohan turned and glared at him.  
  
"Didn't I just say his power been sealed?" Gohan's voice was firm. A nod from the boy confirmed he heard the sanzo. "Please bring a lot of food to my room. This young youkai will be hungry, and I don't want to be known as a liar."  
  
The monk nodded and hurried off to the kitchen.  
  
Hours later the young youkai woke up. Smelling the food, his hand went straight for the food. He stopped when another hand took a piece of bread from the plate.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You don't remember do you? It's alright. They call me Gohan Sanzo. Gohan will do. Your name?"  
  
"Kitsune...My head hurts and I'm hungry..."  
  
Gohan laughed.  
  
Kitsune had no one else so he followed Gohan everywhere. At first Gohan didn't want him too. He felt like a target and didn't want Kitsune to get killed because of him, but after some time and a few battles Gohan realized he love the little fox's company. Since then they always have been together.  
  
Six years had gone by. Gohan had grown into a young adult and Kitsune into a young teenager. Both had a few scars and bruises from the skirmishes they just had.  
  
"So from what we learn over time is this Kougaiji is gathering all the sutras to bring back his old man."  
  
"The old man as you call him Kitsune is Gyumaoh. He ate human flesh and was sealed away in Houtou castle by the Crown Prince Nataku, five hundred years ago." Gohan munched on a sandwich.  
  
Kitsune was working on his fifth sandwich. "I just don't understand why Kougaiji wants to bring his dad back. Couldn't he become the Demon King?"  
  
Gohan licked his fingers. "Yes, I was wondering that too, but he's out there trying to get his hands on the sutras." He shook his head. His fingers gently touch the sutra on his shoulders. "Sometimes, I wonder if I'm the last sanzo, Kit."  
  
"Don't think like that Gohan." The fox bounced over to Gohan and smiled. The young sanzo returned the smile.  
  
"Let's get going." The pair cleaned up and headed out.  
  
"But Sanzo I'm hungry." A boy with a golden limiter on his head whined. A harisen came swooping down and hit the boy a cross his head. "Kisama!!! Why did you hit me so hard?"  
  
"You're annoying me." Sanzo put his harisen away.  
  
Hakkai kept his eyes on the road but listened in on all the arguments. The green jeep moved down the road.  
  
"You keep saying the same thing over and over again you silly saru." The red head of the group lit up a smoke.  
  
"Like you don't you ero kappa." The boy shouted.  
  
"Baka Saru!!!" Both started fighting. Then the boy tried to hit the red head.  
  
"Too slow Goku." The red head blocked Goku's punches.  
  
The harisen came down on both of them this time.  
  
"Stop playing with the saru, Gojyo." Sanzo growled, twitching out of annoyance and anger.  
  
"Kisama, Sanzo why did you hit me?" Gojyo rubbed his head.  
  
A silver gun came out before a few shots were fired.  
  
"Enough!!!" The gun was put away.  
  
"Don't worry; we are almost at a town." Hakkai tried to calm the others down.  
  
Goku was about to say something when the sound of an automatic machine gun reached his ears. The jeep came to a stop. "Does that sound like Zenon's gun?" Goku asked the others.  
  
"Baka. Those kami are up to something." Sanzo frowned, not liking it.  
  
"Should be go see?" Hakkai looked at the monk beside him for confirmation. "Zenon is shooting at something or someone."  
  
"Yeah but that kami hates youkai. He might be just killing some off for fun for all we know." Gojyo let out a puff of smoke.  
  
Everyone waited to see what Genjo Sanzo would say.  
  
"Hakkai get closer but keep out of sight."  
  
"Yes, sir." The jeep headed towards the sounds of gun fire.  
  
The morning was so quiet. Then why did this person start to shoot at him and Kit?  
  
The red hair man with the eye patch just came out of thin air. He took one look at Gohan and Kitsune.  
  
"Not the sanzo I'm looking for but you will do." He raised his machine gun and open fired.  
  
Kitsune went one way and Gohan the other. Bullets flew past Gohan's head. He was running towards a shear wall of stone.  
  
"Where do think you can go?" The man asked as he started to fire again.  
  
"Straight up." Gohan's foot gripped the stone and he started to climb up the wall as the man came at him. The young monk put his mask on as he flipped over the man and dropped tear gas bombs on the stranger. Gohan hit the ground running and then turn around and shouted.  
  
"Dragon Quake!" His staff hit the ground and the earth shook.  
  
The stone wall then came down on the Kami.  
  
Kitsune jumped to Gohan's side. "Do you think we got him?"  
  
"Not likely kid." Both Gohan and Kitsune turned to look at a group in a jeep.  
  
"Get in now." The blond spoke. Gohan saw the chakra on the blond's forehead.  
  
"Come on before he digs himself out." Gohan felt he was in a dream when he saw hanyou. His mother's face flashed before his eyes.  
  
Kitsune was pulling Gohan as the pile of stone shifted.  
  
They both got in as the Kami yelled when freeing himself from the pile.  
  
The jeep sped off while gun fire sounded behind them. "What was that?" Gohan panted as he tried to sit down in the jeep.  
  
"A Kami. His name is Zenon. He and two other gods are after the sutras."  
  
Sanzo was looking at young sanzo as he spoke. He checked the other out, and noted he was just a boy. He then turned to look at his companion. If the white hair wasn't a mark of a youkai those baka golden eyes were. He also saw the gold limiter around the boy's neck.  
  
"Intro's later right now we have to lose Zenon. Hakkai, step on the gas." The brunette nod and did as the blond asked.  
  
Then another Kami showed up. The jeep turned quickly but stopped when Zenon showed up. "Baka!" Sanzo growled out.  
  
"I hate it when we are in a rock and a hard place." The red head spoke out. Gohan looked at him. He noted the scars on his cheek.  
  
"It's seems we have found the last sutra." The man with bandages wrapped around his arms and stomach spoke.  
  
"Yeah Shien but we also have found Sanzo-ikkou." Zenon raised his gun.  
  
Hakkai sweat dropped. "Yes, Gojyo, we are in deep trouble this time."  
  
Gohan stood up. He glared at both Kami. "I'm not in a good mood. So why don't you pack up and come calling tomorrow?" The young sanzo knew he had been hit. His shoulder was on fire and he wanted the bullet out.  
  
Gojyo took a breath in when he saw the blood spot on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
Kitsune call out his nijutsu, a double bladed staff. He could smell his friend's blood. "Come on just try something."  
  
"Kit this isn't the time to..."  
  
A harisen hit the white haired youkai's head. "Don't give him any ideas." Purple eyes glare at Kitsune.  
  
Kitsune was rubbing his head. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Kid, he does that with everyone that gets on his nerves." Gojyo smirked.  
  
"Where is Homura?" Goku call out his nyoibo.  
  
"You called, Goku?"  
  
Gohan turned to see two eye colored Kami. He gripped the purple prayer beads around his neck.  
  
"Homura..."  
  
I will end it here what will Homura think of Gohan and will he even remember him at all. 


End file.
